The present invention relates to a controller, system and method for providing a supplementing water supply to a main water supply. It may for example relate to a rainwater harvesting system for supplementing a mains water supply.
In co-pending Australian patent application AU-2003262296, there is disclosed a rainwater harvesting system in which a supply of mains water is able to be provided should the supply of lower pressure supplementing water from a rainwater tank be precluded. The switch to mains water may be necessary due to insufficient supplementing water being available, failure of a pump by which the supplementing water is supplied, or failure of the power source for the pump.